More Than One
by CaRaDeE
Summary: Everything is going well for best friends, Goten and Trunks, that is until another Trunks from the future arrives. How will Trunks react to his best friend being swept away from him. Truten, Slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This takes place ten years after the Buu Saga, Goten is Seventeen, and Trunks is Eighteen. Also, I love reviews, please review, and last but not least, I need someone who would be willing to be this story's and future stories editor. Contact me if you are good with gramma, and can edit things quickly. Thanks, and enjoy the first chapter.

_**More Then One**_

Chapter 1

Trunks handsomely dodged a golden ki blast that headed his way. His blue eyes didn't leave the source of the blast, and source's own jet black eyes didn't leave his. The two opponents seemed to be glaring at each other, determination to win the spar sparking in both saiyan's eyes, but at the same time, enjoyment blazed in those eyes as well. "Not bad Goten." Trunks called out, "But not quite good enjoy."

The purple haired saiyan raised his hand and formed his own blast, then launched it towards his friend. The confident smirk Son Goten wore did not vanish as the energy ball flew his way. He just as easily dodged that blast, and laughed, "Not bad either Trunks."

Goten turned his body so he would be able to see Trunks easier, but his friend was no where to be found. "Trunks?"

Suddenly his arms were locked behind his back, Goten sucked in a deep gasp of air, confused at what had just happened, before everything clicked together. The younger man squirmed awhile complaining loudly about his capture, "Trunks, no fair!"

Trunks only laughed behind his, the older boy's warm breathe tickling Goten's neck, "Fair? Goten we've been sparring long enough to know what is fair and what isn't." Trunks tightened his grip as he spoke, "Now yield."

Trunks could tell, without even looking directly at Goten's face, that the younger man was pouting in defeat, but Goten didn't say the words to end the spar. Trunks tightened his grip only a little more, Goten gasped in response before muttering a simple, "I yield."

Trunks laughed and let go, deciding not to drag out Goten's defeat any more.

Goten slipped out of his hold like puddy, and fell to the floor, panting slightly. Trunks walked around his collapsed form, watching his friend with intense blue eyes. "Not bad today." Trunks spoke up, unable to hide his triumphant smile.

Goten shot him a quick glare, but Trunks knew there was no real dislike in it. The younger man scoffed and turned his gaze away, before his lips turned up into the usual smile, "Yeah, I guess, but I'll get you next time."

Trunks crossed his arms, "Really?" he challenged.

Goten stood up stiffly and smooth his orange pants out as he spoke, "Yeah, but for now, I'm hungry." He laughed a little as he said this, and Trunks sighed before turning to exit the gravity chamber.

"Well come on then, don't want you to starve."

Goten made a happy noise before following Trunks out of the room.

Outside of the gravity chamber was a small common room, with a fridge which Bulma always kept stocked up, and a small changing room down the hall. Goten made a beeline for the fridge and began to pile up his chosen foods. Trunks shook his head as he began to take off his black work out top. "Goten," Trunks called once his shirt made it over his head, mildly messing his hair, Goten didn't stop piling up his foods but Trunks knew he was listening, "Hey I'm going to take a shower. Try not to eat everything, I'm going to want a snack when I come out."

Goten gave a muffled response, half because he had stuffed a small apple in his mouth, and half because his head was buried deep into the cool fridge. Trunks shrugged and began to make his way to the changing room.

Once his friend had stepped out of the room, Goten began to make his way to the large couch was pushed against the wall. The young saiyan kicked the fridge door close with his foot, then tottled over to the couch, keeping a watchful eye on the small tower of food that he had collected into his arms. Once he reached his destination, he dropped the snacks and fruits on to the small coffee table, and made himself comfortable. One hand reached for a remote that was propped on the arm of the couch, while the other clutched the apple in his mouth, allowing him to take a large bit out of it. Goten happily chewed the juicy fruit while he turned the TV on and channel surfed. He heard the shower begin in the room behind him, but he shrugged it off.

Trunks usually took long showers, he had plenty of time to eat must of the food he had gathered before his friend would come in and rudely snatch up his stash. Goten stopped on a news channel, and finished his apple as the anchor man's voice carried on. It wasn't long before the apple was devoured, and the teen threw it towards the trash can.

A few minutes ticked by as the news man covered five or six stories, Goten devoured most of his collected snacks. After the fifth apple, the saiyan patted his stomach happily and declared his lunch a good one. It was then that Goten threw a curious look towards the entrance of the changing room, Trunks still had not come out, though the water had stopped running.

Goten pouted, being alone wasn't fun, and with the boring anchor man on the television Goten actually found himself wanting a nap. He grabbed one side pillow, and stretched across the couch. After a hard work out, a nap was something Goten found he would quite enjoy.

Besides, Trunks would wake him up.

…

A large hand gently shook his shoulder, Goten mumbled something while he turned on the couch, and curled up into a ball. However the hand continued to shake him, "Trunks," the young saiyan mumbled sleepily, "I'm tired, let me sleep." It only seemed like he had just started sleeping, and Goten really wasn't ready to get up.

The hand disappeared for a brief moment, and Goten relaxed, "Thanks," he mumbled.

"Who are you?" a familiar voice said from above him, Goten's eyes shot open at this weird question, and he quickly sat up looking around the room in confusion. Everything seemed to be the same, he was still in the training common room, the TV was still on, what was left of his pile of food still laid on the coffee table, and Trunks was standing in front of him, his eye brows raised and eyes looking confused. Goten sighed in relief.

"Oh nice one Trunks, ha ha, you got me up, are you happy?" Goten complained, running his fingers threw his jet black hair which was growing longer as the days passed.

Trunks' confused look didn't leave his face, and he looked as though he was about to say something, when another familiar voice came from the changing room, "Did you say something Goten?"

Then to Goten's surprise, and utter shock, Trunks hair still wet from his shower, wearing a pair of sweat pants and a clean work out shirt walked out.

Goten was sure his mouth was open, as he looked from one Trunks to the Other. The Trunks that had walked out of the changing room looked just as surprise as he felt, but the Trunks that had woke him up only looked shocked for a moment before composing himself.

Silence fell into the room, and no one spoke for what seemed like a long time. Finally, after opening and closing his mouth several times, Goten found he could say only one word, "Trunks?"

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**More Then One**

_Chapter Two_

"Trunks?" Goten asked, his face blank and confused. The two men looked at him, when they heard his name being called, Goten just continued to stare up, "What's going on?" he managed to murmur.

"That's what I would like to know." Trunks answered gruffly, staring at his dopple ganger.

The other Trunks, one who looked slightly older, and wore clothes Goten had never seen raised his arms in a submissive gesture, "Oh, I'm sorry…I'm…"

"Mirai!" someone exclaimed from behind the older Trunks. The three boys looked and saw Bulma standing in the door way, her eyes wide, and a smile on her face, "Mirai is that you?"

" Yes…uh, mom. Its me." The older Trunks, or Mirai, replied.

Trunks and Goten silently watched as Bulma ran up to the man, and hugged him. Trunks' eyes narrowed in confusion and invisible jealously when the man called _his_ mother "mom", but things were starting to make sense. He had heard stories from his mother about how his future self had come to help stop the androids and cell. But the idea of his future self coming BACK had never entered his mind.

Bulma pulled back and sighed heavily, "Well let me look at you." She said dreamily taking a moment to look her future son up and down, "You've sure gone up to be a handsome young man. So what brings you back Mirai?" Bulma asked.

"Well I was hoping I could talk to you about that." Mirai admitted.

Bulma paused for a moment, before nodding, "Sure of course, we'll go to the living room." Bulma turned around and started to walk out of the room Mirai Trunks behind her. Before she disappeared around the corner, however, she turned back to Goten and Trunks who were scrambling up to follow them, "Boys, you clean up before you leave." She said sternly, then turning to Mirai she asked sweetly, "Are you hungry Mirai?"

Their voices drifted down the hall, and had disappeared before Goten and Trunks dared to move. Trunks stiffly stepped towards Goten who had managed a position half on and half off the couch. The purple haired teen extended his hand, and Goten took it, feeling his body being hoisted up into a standing position.

Silence filled the room, Trunks collected the apples Goten had eaten earlier, and made his way to the trash can. Goten didn't know what to say to his friend, finally Trunks spoke. He sounded irritated, and slightly angry as he said, "I can't believe this."

"I wonder why he's come back." Goten wondered aloud, following his buddy as Trunks turned, whipping his hands on his shirt, and walking out of the room.

Trunks didn't answer him for a moment, he seemed to be processing all the possibilities the way Goten had seen him do before. The Saiyan Prince's eyes seemed dazed, and his jaw was set, suddenly Trunks answered him, "I don't know, but it can't be good."

----

The two saiyan teens walked into the large living room of the main Brief Household. Bulma was seated on the couch with Mirai besides her. A cup of tea in both their hands. To Trunks' surprise, his father, Vegeta, was leaning against the wall listening to their conversation.Trunks had never been good at reading his father, so he could only imagine what was going threw Vegeta's mind at the moment.

Trunks' younger sister, Bra, sat besides his mother, her eyes wide in wonder as she stared at the man who looked so much like her brother.

Bulma was the first to notice the two teens walk into the room, she smiled and waved them over. "Boys, come on in, Mirari was just about to tell us why he came back." She said.

Trunks huffed, softly enough so only Goten heard it, his friend snickered as they walked over and took two spots on the empty couch besides the one Bulma and Mirari sat on. Trunks sat on the edge, placing him nearly side by side with Mirai, and Bulma took a moment to look from one to the other.

"Mirai, I'm sure you know can tell this young man is your past self, my Trunks." Bulma introduced proudly.

Trunks' face heated up in obvious embarrassment, and annoyance, "Mother," he hissed quickly. Goten stifled another snicker, which earned him a small glare from Trunks.

"Of course," Mirai said, looking at his younger self, "Last time I saw you, you were just a baby. Now your about the same age I was when I came here."

Trunks said nothing to this, and then Mirai's gaze shifted to Goten. He stared at Goten quietly, trying to figure out on his own who the young man was. He looked like he was related to the Son Family. Could he be Gohan's son?

Goten quickly realized the older Trunks was staring at him, and felt his face heat up. A awkward feeling swept over him, and he stared at the wall behind the TV, finding it more fascinating then the man from the future.

Trunks had also noticed his future self staring at his best friend, and strangely a strong feeling of possessiveness came to him.

Bulma noticed Mirai's obvious confusion over the youngest son, and laughed at her own rudeness. "I'm sorry, Mirai. I forgot, Goten wasn't born in your timeline."

"Goten?" Mirai wondered.

"Goten is Goku and Chichi's second son, he's a year young then Trunks." Bulma explained.

"What?" Mirai exclaimed starring at Goten with wide eyes. Goten only blushed in embarrassment, and nodded to confirm it. "Did Goku have any other children that I don't know about?" Mirai asked.

"Nope, Gohan and I are it." Goten admitted, building up enough courage to look at Mirai, who was still staring at him in disbelief.

"Now that you're slightly caught up, why don't you tell us about how the future is. How is your mother," Bulma laughed, "I mean, how am I? What brings you back? I'm dying to know."

Mirai's face fell, and he took his eyes off Goten, and stared at Bulma. Silence fell over the room, which eagerly awaited for Mirai's answer.

"My mother died." Mirai finally said, Bulma gasped a little, at the news. Vegeta was quiet, while Trunks and Goten didn't know what to say. "The reason I'm back, is because it was her dying wish. I have nothing in the future, while my world is rebuilt, I have no living relatives, or friends. My mother thought, it would be better if I came here, to the past, and live with you."

Bulma's response was almost instant, "Of course you can stay here. We have more then enough room."

"Thank you." Mirai said, giving her a appreciative smile.

"Everyone will be thrilled that your back." Bulma continued saying, "Goten, when you get home would you mind telling your mother and father." Bulma smiled and clapped her hands together as a new idea began to form in her head, "Oh, we should have a welcome back party."

"Don't get to carried away woman," Vegeta said, speaking up for the first time.

Bulma gave him a defiant look and turned to Mirai, "You wouldn't mind one, would you?" she asked.

Mirai sputtered when he saw his mother's hopeful look, and gave in with a slight nod. Bulma beamed, and began to rattle off who would come.

In the middle of it, Goten leaned over to Trunks, "I should be getting home."

"Wanna take me with you?" Trunks asked.

Goten snickered, and stood up, "Bye Bulma, thanks for letting me stay."

"Oh, Leaving Goten? All right, see you soon." Bulma said, before going back to planning her party.

"It was nice to meet you Goten." Mirai spoke up, taking Goten by surprise.

"Uh, yeah, you to." Goten replied, giving Mirai a small smile, before walking out the house.

The young saiyan took off into the sky, towards his home musing about the day, which had started out so normal, and ended with him meeting Mirai Trunks. He didn't know much about the man, but with a smile of optimism, he hoped that he and Mirai could be best friend, just like he and Trunks were now.

_Ending AN: Finally I updated, sorry about the wait guys, the next chapter will hopefully be up soon, and in it, things start to heat up. Please review, and if you would like to be my editor, I'm still looking. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry its takenso long guys, but now Chapter Three is finally up. I hope you enjoyed, this Chapter isn't edited,justwarning you, theres probably a lot of spelling errors, and even more grammar errors. 

Asalways, thanks for reading, and enjoy.

**MoreThen One**

_Chapter Three_

The smell of Chichi's cooking hung heavy in the air when Goten walked into the house. Voices talking and laughing could be heard from the kitchen, among the voices he picked up his older brother's, which Goten could only assume meant that Videl and Pan were over for dinner as well. 

The youngest Son walked into the kitchen and was instantly greeted with smiling faces. "Goten, just in time for dinner son." Goku said, patting the empty seat next to him. 

"Goten, welcome home, how was Trunks' house?" Chichi asked turning away from the stove where the nights dinner was cooking. 

"It was fine," Goten answered, taking his seat next to his father, "Actually," Goten suddenly started to say, thinking now was the best time to tell his family about how he encountered Mirai, "Actrually I meat this guy while I was there, Mirai…" Goten didn't get far after that, Gohan looked at his little brother in shock, and Goku looked confused as well as surprised. 

"Mirai, as in Mirai Trunks?" Gohan asked. Goten nodded in reply to his brother's question, and Gohan leaned back into his seat, eye brows narrowed in wonder, "Why is he back?" 

"To stay I think," Goten found himself answering, as Chichi placed a large bowl of dinner in front of him. His mother had been unusually quiet, but Goten knew she was listening in on the conversation intensely. 

"To stay?" Gohan repeated unsure of what to think of the answer.

Goku reached across the table and started to pick away at the food Chichi placed there, "If he's here we should go and say hi. Up for a visit tomorrow Gohan?" Goku asked, 

"Yeah," Gohan answered, "I'm interested to see how he's been doing. But I'll have to stop by after work." 

Goku nodded, "That's fine, I guess it'll just be Goten and I for a while then." The saiyan said, looking at his youngest son, who mimicked his father by placing more food in his mouth, and nodding with a smile.

Goten quietly munched on his dinner, as Gohan held a conversation with his wife Videl about what had just occurred, deciding now wasn't the best time to tell his brother the reason Mirai had come to stay. It wasn't his place to say anyway. 

---

Goten's feet made soft contact with the ground as he landed in front of Capsule Corp. He looked at the house to see his father was already knocking on the door, which soon opened to revel Vegeta. 

Vegeta's usual scowl was in place, Goku smiled in reply and waved a hand, "Hey Vegeta, heard Mirai was back."

Vegeta's face was stone as he said, "Yeah the brat is back." 

"Well aren't you happy?" Goku asked his face clear of the cheer it once held, now it was full of curiosity.

Vegeta huffed, and turned to walk back into the house. The door was left open, and Goku followed dutifully behind, Goten waited a moment before following as well. The young saiyan saw the shadows of his father and Vegeta disappear down the hall towards where the gravitation chamber was. They would discuss the matter of Mirai Trunks the way they usually talked, while sparring. 

Goten sighed to himself, and stood alone by the front door of the Brief house, when he suddenly heard name being called. "Goten!"

He turned and saw Bulma walking toward him, Bra walking behind clutching her mother's skirt, and Mirai following behind her. 

"Hi Bulma," Goten greeted cheerily. 

"What brings you here?" Bulma asked.

Goten shrugged his shoulders, "Dad came to see Mirai, but he seems to be…distracted at the moment." 

Bulma laughed to herself, understanding fully what Goten meant by that. "Well that's Goku." She said. 

Goten nodded in agreement, "By the way, is Trunks home?" 

Bulma shook her head, "No, he went out ealier." She explained. 

Goten's face fell, his lip came out in a childish pout. "That's to bad, I was hoping to see him, I wanted to spar." 

"Well he should be back later," Bulma went on, "But until he gets back I'm sure Mirai would enjoy to spar with you." 

Both Goten and Mirai looked at Bulma in surprise, then to each other. Mirai looked slightly flustered, "I wouldn't want to impose." The older boy said. 

"Oh you wouldn't be," Bulma said with a laugh, "You've been helping me all Morning Mirai, its time you had a little fun. What do you say Goten?" 

Goten was slightly lost of words, he didn't know Mirai very well. He was a older version of Trunks, but he seemed so different from his best friend in so many ways. How he acted, how he walked, how he talked… 

But Goten also considered how hard it must be for Mirai, being in this different time line. The young Son mustered a warm smile, and decided, he would give Mirai a chance. "Sounds fun, come on Mirai." 

Goten turned and started out the front door. Mirai looked at Bulma, still unsure. Mirai was as cautious about Goten as the younger boy was about him. Bulma gave him a warm smile, and another slight push, before Mirai knew it he was outside in the Breif's grand front yard, warming up. 

Goten was chattering, explaining the reasons why they weren't able to use the gravity chamber. "Dad and Vegeta are always in there for hours when he come here," Goten was saying, "So this is the next best place. Trunks and I usually spar here, if the chamber is being used." 

Goten took off the top of his Gi, revealing his dark blue work out top, and turned to Mirai, "Ready?" 

Mirai threw off his jean jacket, and got in a fighting stance, a smug smile on his face, "Ready." 

And they were off. 

Goten jumped into the air, and lunged at Mirai, his fist pulled back ready to strike. Mirai was ready with a well guarded block. Goten threw another punch, and Mirai blocked it as well. Goten's fists' became blurrs as he threw one after another, Mirai continued to blocked with ease. The older siayan didn't even seem to notice he was blocking Goten's attacks. 

Goten huffed to himself, and pulled back, deciding to use a different tactic, but this gave Mirai the opportunity to attack. Before Goten knew what was happening he was on the defense, and Mirai was Offense. 

Mirai's punches were quicker then Goten's, the black haired boy tried to defend himself from the onslaught, but a few of the punches got threw, and Goten knew the next morning he would have a couple of bruises. 

Mirai pulled his arm back, and this time Goten saw it, the younger fighter prepared to block it when all of the sudden Mirai disappeared. "What?" Goten breathed, when he felt the punch plow into the small of his back. 

The air rushed out of Goten's lungs, and suddenly he was falling. His mind screamed at him to brace for the fall, but his body was still in shock from the punch. Goten closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

However, the heavy feeling of his body hitting the hard ground never came. Goten opened one eye, then the other, and found his face a few inches from the ground, while Mirai held the back of his shirt. 

"Sorry," Mirai's voice carried to Goten's ears. 

Goten shook his head, which was fuzzy, and took a deep breathe. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard a deep chuckle from the Brief's house, "Looks like my brat beat yours again Kakorot." 

Goten and Mirai looked over to see Goku and Vegeta standing by the front door. Goten's face heated up in embarrassment, when he noticed Trunks was standing by them as well. 

"Goten let his guard down is all," Goku explained, "An easy mistake." 

Mirai's grip on Goten's shirt loosened, and Goten took that as his cue to get his footing, he did, and turned to the onlookers with a nervous laugh. "Yeah," he agreed, "But Mirai is really fast." 

Goten turned and looked at the older Trunks with admiration. Mirai was a lot stronger then Goten had thought, but then again this was suppose to be Trunks from the future. A stronger, more grown up Trunks. It made sense. 

He flashes Mirai a smile, "Thanks for the spar." 

To his surprise Mirai smiled back. 

Trunks, from his place standing beside Vegeta huffed, and turned to storm inside. Goten perked up when he noticed this, and started to rush over, when his father and Vegeta walked up. "Hey good job you two," Goku said cheerfully, he patted Goten on the back before turning to Mirai, "Mirai its been a while." 

"It has," Mirai agreed. The three men began to talk, while Goten started towards the house, interested in catching up with his best friend. 

---

"Trunks!" 

Trunks stopped as the sound of his name, he turned around and wasn't surprised to see Goten trotting down the hallway to catch up with him. Trunks stopped and waited for Goten, but Irritation was written all over his face. 

"Trunks, when did you get home? I was waiting for you." Goten explained giving his friend a welcoming smile, "And why'd did you walk away so suddenly?" 

"You looked like you were busy." Trunks stated, nodding his head to the front of the house where the other men were still talking. 

"What, you mean Mirai?" Goten asked, "We only sparred because you weren't here." The younger boy explained. 

Trunks huffed in annoyance, and Goten hurriedly added, "He's not that bad you know." 

"Easy for you to say you don't live with him." Trunks snapped, "Its _'Mirai this!_' And _'Mirai that'_ now. I was out because I couldn't stand it any more." He explained, "Then I come back, and he's sparring with _my best friend_." Trunks made a angry noise, and turned away. 

Goten stared at his best friend, taking everything he had said into consideration. 

So that was why Trunks was so angry? 

A smile spread across Goten lips, and he poked Trunks in the back, making the older boy turn to look at him. Trunks' eyes narrowed, "What are you smiling about?" he asked. 

"I get it now?" Goten explained. 

"What?" Trunks wondered, "Get what?" 

"Your jealous." Goten stated, he watched as Trunks' face fell for a second, his eyes widened in shock, and skin went white, before his friend regained his composition. 

"I don't know what your talking about." 

"Come on Trunks, I've known you since I was born. You jealous that everyone is giving Mirai attention and not you." Goten explained, Trunks sputtered in disbelief at the notion, but Goten only laughed, "Its not a bad thing Trunks. Its your personality. And your jealous that we'll all like Mirai more then you. But Trunks," Goten said more seriously placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "You've been more friend since I can remember. Mirai might be nice, but he will never be you." 

Goten smiled statisfied with his speech, and titled his head to the side as he said, "Okay?" 

Trunks nodded, but Goten didn't realize how quiet he got. Or the distant look in his best friend's eyes.

---

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey Guys, Chapter four is up. I worked hard to get it done, its been looked over once, but I was so excited I'm posting it now. Hopefully it won't burn your eyes. Things get a little sticker in this chapter. Enjoy, and Review!

More Than One

**Chapter Four**

"Goten," the peppy voice of Bulma called out to the two half saiyans. Both boys dutifully turned to the blue haired woman, who was walking up to them, a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Bulma," Goten returned the greeting, using the woman's first name as he always did. Bulma insisted he call her this. Goten was sure it was because she considered him a second son, but also because it made her feel younger and still like the rambunctious girl who would go on adventures with Goten's father.

"How did your spar with Mirai go?" Bulma asked, interest and curiosity alit in her eyes.

Goten's face heated up, and a embarrassed chuckle escaped his throat, "He kicked me around somewhat." Goten admitted.

Bulma's head nodded in understanding, but also in a way that was full of motherly pride that said, _'well he IS my son.' _Goten noticed Trunks' eyes darken. "Well, it happens to all of us," Bulma stated then moved on to other subjects. "Trunks, welcome home, son." She said, a little cold.

Trunks, even at the age of eighteen, shrunk a little in stance at his mother's tone. "I needed some air," He explained a little quieter than his usual tone.

Bulma huffed and crossed her arms. "Really," she said. "That's good, there seems to be a little too much hot air in the house lately." Trunks meet his mother's eyes for a second, then averted them elsewhere.

"Yeah, well…" The teenager mumbled.

Bulma made a sharp nod. She was done torturing her son. She turned to Goten, who had been quiet, and smiled. "Goten, you know we're all having a welcome home party for Mirai in a couple days. Everyone is invited, the whole gang will be there. It'll be nice. So make sure you come."

Goten gave a sigh of relief once Bulma turned her attention away from Trunks. He always felt awkward when the woman yelled at his best friend. It was weird to see both Trunks and Vegeta, both strong men, quiver in front of the woman. But then again, he and his father did the same when his Mother yelled at them.

"Sure Bulma," Goten said. "I'll be there."

At that moment, Mirai rounded the corner, looking left and right in confusion, until his eyes fell on the three people in front of him. "So, this is where everyone is," the older version of Trunks Brief said, walking up.

"Hello Mirai, what are you doing here, I thought you were talking with Goku and Vegeta?" Bulma said to her son from the future.

"I was," Mirai admitted, "but then they started arguing."

Bulma chuckled, "They do that a lot," she agreed between fits of laughter.

"Well, I also wanted to check up on Goten and see how he was doing," Mirai added/

The room suddenly went quiet, Goten noticed. Bulma and Mirai were staring at him intently. Mirai's eyes werenfull of genuine concern, which was weird to see on any Trunks, Goten thought. Usually after a brutal spar with Trunks, no matter how much they may have hurt each other, all Trunks would do was ask, "You okay," but it was only for formality. Goten would always dutifully answer, "Yeah," and they'd go off to clean up.

The Trunks in question was also staring at him intently. _Look away, way are you staring at me?_

"I…I'm fine, it was nothing really," Goten found himself saying. "Thanks for asking." Truthfully, he wasn't fine. His back ache from where Mirai had slammed his fist into it, but the politeness his mother drilled into him since his birth got the better of Goten.

"Oh," came Mirai's voice, "Well you are Goku's son."

Goten found a smile tugging at his lips, it was how Mirai had said, _"well you are Goku's son," _with admiration and a tone hinting to, _no wonder you'er so strong._

Mirai was so different from Trunks.

Trunks grunted loudly, ripping Goten's gaze off of Mirai and to his younger self. The blue-eyed teen was giving him a rather irritated look, and in reply Goten cocked his head to the side.

Trunks huffed, not pleased and turned away, "I'm going to go train in the gravity chamber, since Dad seems done with it."

"Hey, I'll come with you," Goten called, following at Trunks' heels.

Behind him, Goten heard Mirai call, "Trunks, you know I'd love to spar with you sometime also."

Trunks paused, his fist clenched at his side, as he answered coldly, "So would I."

--

Trunks was quiet the rest of the walk to the gravitation room. His pace was brisk, and his footsteps echoed in the hallway like angry thunder. Goten almost had to trot to keep up.

"Trunks," Goten called, as he had for a number of times since they had left Bulma and Mirai behind, and as he had done a other number of times, Trunks did not acknowledge him.

Goten felt himself growing irritated, and pushed for a few powerful strides to catch up to Trunks, grab his shoulder, and turn the older boy to face him.

Ice blue eyes stared angrily into jet black ones.

"What's with you Trunks?" Goten demanded.

"What's with me?" Trunks asked, astounded. "What with you? Since when have you and _him_ been best friends?"

"I've told you, we're not. You're blowing this way out of proportion, and all because you don't like the guy?" Goten snapped. "I'm tired of these temper tantrums you keep throwing."

Trunks' nostrils flared, but Goten stood his ground. "Fine," the older boy growled. "Then you don't have to deal with them anymore." He turned quickly and stormed into the gravity room, then Slammed the door in Goten's dumbfounded face.

Goten stood there for a moment, breathing heavily with anger, and frustration. A angry growl escaped from the back of Goten's throat, before the young man turned sharply and stormed down the hallway.

--

Goten made his way into the kitchen, his irritation from his fight with Trunks still coursing through his veins. The house seemed empty. Bulma was probably in her lab with Bra, and his father was probably sparring with Vegeta. Goten had no idea where Mirai could have gone, but the quiet of the house was a welcome feeling.

As his anger began to evaporate, Goten noticed that the ache in his back was still there. He groaned and massaged his neck sleepily. It had been a long day, and he still had a while until his father would be ready to leave.

He shuffled his feet out of the kitchen and into the Breif's grand livingroom, where he collapsed on the couch.

A nap was a much needed thing, Goten concluded, and who knew, when he woke up, Trunks might have cooled down.

Maybe… he hoped.

--

"Goten?"

Goten's eyes fluttered open and then closed quickly afterwards. A moan escaped his lips as he realized the ache in his back had gotten worse while he had slept. Despite that he turned over on his side to see who woke him up.

A weak smile came across his face as he saw a familiar set of blue eyes and purple hair. His eyes were still blurry from sleep, but he could never mistake his best friend's features. "Trunks," he said sleepily, "are you still mad at me?"

"Mad?" Trunks asked confused, placing a hand on Goten's forehead, "Goten are you feeling alright?"

Goten sighed in relief at the feel of Trunks' cool hand against his clammy skin. "My back hurts a little," Goten murmured, "but I'm okay."

As his eyes started to focus, Goten began to noticed how Trunks' haired seemed longer, the lines of age shown on his face, and the confused look on his face.

Goten's heart skipped a beat as he figured it out. _Oh god._

"Mirai?" Goten croaked.

Mirai smiled gently at the younger man. "We gotta stop meeting like this," he said.

Goten scrambled to sit up, Mirai helped. His back protested movement, Goten was sure there was a bruise, but he didn't mention it any further.

"I'm sorry," Mirai apologized. "It was getting late, and Goku already left, he said you could come home after you woke up."

It took Goten a moment to take everything in. "How long was I out?"

"About three hours?" Mirai answered.

Goten groaned and leaned back against the couch.

"Where's Trunks. I would think that where you are he wouldn't be far."

Goten groaned again, shaking his head from side to side, "We had a fight," the younger saiyan said.

There was a pause before Mirai said, "because of me?" Goten looked over at him, mouth open to objection but Mirai held a hand up. "No, no, it's okay. I know he doesn't like me." Mirai continued, "We're totally different, him and I. We grew up in two different worlds." Mirai turned his head to look at Goten. His eyes were glazed over with emotion, "Things are just so different."

Goten didn't know what to say. Mirai was still staring at him, without really staring at him. The older boy looked so lost.

"Your brother died in my time. Did you know that?" Mirai asked. "He was my best friend, kind of like you and the Trunks in this time." Mirai paused and took a deep breath. "Give Trunks some time. He'll be okay."

Goten was loss for words, but he found himself nodding numbly and saying, "Okay."

Mirai flashed him another dazzling smile, this one slightly different from the others… this one, slightly sad. The lavender-haired man ruffled Goten's jet-black hair playfully, and then sat up. "Well you better get home. If Chichi is the same as I remember her, she's probably working herself up into storm."

Goten's eyes never left the man, as he watched Mirai walk out of the livingroom, and he was surprised when Mirai stopped at the doorway, turned to him, and said, "Good night, Goten."

Even after Mirai was gone, Goten sat of the couch for a long time, taking everything Mirai had said in, while at the same time trying to still his racing heart.

--

As soon as he arrived home, Goten made his way to bed. His father greeted him warmly, taking a break from telling Chichi about his discussions with Mirai. Chichi badgered him with unimportant question like, how his visit had been.

Goten simply told his mother that he was tired, and she sent him off to bed.

Mirai was right, his mother had been worked up.

--

He woke up feeling another presence outside his window. It was a familiar presence, one he knew even in his sleep. –Trunks.

As soon as the name echoed in his mind a small tap fell again the window.

Goten rolled over to face his window, where he wasn't surprised to see Trunks, who waved cautiously to him in greeting. 'This is the third time in the past two days you've woken up to that face,' Goten's mind huffed at him. As he thought his, Trunks lifted his window and let himself in. The way he gad done so many times before, ever since they were boys.

"Goten," Trunks whispered into the dark room.

"What?" Goten whispered back, his voice sounding strained and tired.

Trunks skillfully stepped over small piles of clothes and garbage that littered the ground as he made his way to the bed on the other side of the room. The lavender boy quickly reached his destination, and plopped on the bed gracefully, "Hey chibi" he greeted.

Goten stared up at him lazily, unsure if Trunks was still angry at him or not. But then again, Trunks had called him Chibi, the nick name Trunks called him when they were alone, it had been that way ever since they were kids. He also snuck into Goten's room, that was another thing they once did so often but Goten couldn't remember the last recent visit.

"Just give him time."

Goten closed his eyes.

"Chibi," Trunks continued, "Hey… look, I'm real sorry we fought today."

Goten opened his eyes, and found his friend staring at him, looking as sincere as possible. Goten found himself biting back a snicker, "Trunks Brief is apologizing?" he asked, acting astonished.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, look I was irritated."

I couldn't tell

"…and I don't like being angry at you."

I don't like it either

"I just feel… so angry when I'm around that Mirai guy. I can't explain it. It's like…" Trunks voice trailed off as he seemed to search for the right words, "Its like my saiyan instincts don't like that there's another me around. I wonder if he feels that way too."

"If he does he can control it much better," Goten stated.

Trunks looked up at him, appalled, "Hey, I can to." Goten raised an eye brow at him, and Trunks huffed, "Okay, maybe I could work on it a little more."

Goten nodded, "But that would explain it. I think you should ask your father about it."

"I will," Trunks answered, a determined spark in his eye.

Silence fell on the two for a moment, until Trunks shifted his body weight, lifting himself up slightly, and turned to his bed mate, "Goten…"

"Mmm?" Goten hummed, eyes now closed, as he found himself drifting in and out of consciousness. Suddenly Trunks' laid right on top of him, Goten grunted in discomfort, and glared at Trunks head which rested right below his chin. "Trunks," Goten growled, "get off of me."

His friend responded with a loud, over the top snore, and Goten sighed- defeated. "Jerk."

--

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

More Than One

_Chapter Five_

The sun peeking through his windows, and the smell of breakfast, hot and ready on the table woke Goten up. His hand groped around his tiny bed, silently looking for something and when it didn't find it, Goten ventured to acturally opening his eyes to look. His coal black eyes swept over the small area of his bed that he didn't occupy, and found it empty. The young demi saiyan arched an eye brow in confusion, and licked his lips, "Trunks?"

If the older boy had been anywhere else in Goten's room, the closet or under the bed, he didn't come out at Goten's call. In response to the room's heavy silence Goten smacked his lips, maybe a bit irriated, but mostly still asleep.

It wasn't the first time Trunks would just up and leave in the morning, without even a goodbye. In fact, Goten would say it was usual, but he didn't hold it against his friend. Trunks was being groomed to take over his mother's company, he had people he had to meet, things he needed to do, his day was a hectic jumble of meetings and paper work.

A loud rumble from his stomach jerked Goten out of his thoughts. He looked over at his alarm clock which reinforced what he had been thinking, that it was time for breakfast.

--

As he made his way downstairs, the smell of donuts, coffee, and eggs wafted up and filled Goten's nose. The sound of voices also came up the stairs, one, Goten recognized with a smile, was his brother.

It wasn't often Goten got to see his brother. Since Gohan had gotten married to Videl, and started working for a small corporation, life for the older brother was just to hecktic. And then Pan was born, and life got even more crazy. However, he would stop by every now and then, and these visits were always a welcome thing. But ever since his brother had gotten married Goten could feel the bond with his big brother start to wear thin.

When Goten walked into the kitchen, his family all turned to look at him. All with their matching black eyes, all with the exception of the brilliant blue eyes that stared at him. Goten stared back, slightly surprised at the presence of the eye's owner.

"Morning Goten," Mirai greeted, flashing Goten a warm smile.

Gohan turned in his chair to get a better look at his younger brother, "Hey Goten, you slept in pretty late." A playful smile tugged on Gohan's lips, before he brought his cup of coffee to them.

Goten ran his hands threw his mop of hair, taking his eyes off of Mirai. He forced a loud yawn out of his mouth and smiled, "Yeah, it was a long night."

Chichi turned from her place at the stove, to give Goten a concerned look, "Long? Honey, you went to bed awfully early. Are you feeling ok?"

"Oh Chichi I bet he's fine, Goten's just a growing boy." Goku reassured his wife, as Goten made his way around the dinner table to an open chair.

As soon as he sat down, a plate with a large stack of eggs was placed in front of him by his mother, who still looked a little weary. "Oh I know," she sighed, "Its probably just something teenagers go through." She shook her head a little before turning back to the stove.

Goten scooped up a fork full of eggs, and plopped it into his mouth. His eyes glanced up for a moment, with the intention of trying to catch what his brother was currently talking to his father about when he noticed Mirai starring at him. Quickly the younger saiyan dropped his gaze.

--

Vegeta knew someone was in the room before the door even opened. He also knew who this someone was, and when this someone came in he made sure he was ready. "What do you want brat?" came his gruff voice.

Even at the age of eighteen, Trunks would always be a brat, and even after eighteen years of being called on as such Trunks bristled at it. "I have some questions."

Vegeta smirked at this, he knew what this was about to. "About Mirai?" he asked.

Trunks strolled threw his father's training room, until he stood almost side by side with the saiyan prince. "Yes and no." He waited a moment, to see if his father would ask anything more. When Vegeta remained quiet, he continued, "I just… I feel so agitated when he's around. Is it… because in some weird way he is me?"

Since Mirai's arrival this was the first time that thought came to Trunks. He had instinctively tried to keep it away. His reaction to it, was fear, and also it hurt his pride. Something he, like his father, held high. If Mirai was him, Mirai was a older, more battle worn him. Someone Trunks wasn't sure he wanted to be, or maybe someone he secretly wished to be.

Whatever Trunks thought his father would say or do, it was not bark in laughter. The noise startled Trunks, and he stared at his father in disbelief until Vegeta seemed to get himself under control. "Brat," Vegeta said turning to look at Trunks for the first time since his son entered the room. The mere action made Trunks take a step back. "It may be because of this, or it could be because he is another unmated saiyan you see as a threat."

Trunks raised a elegant eye brow at his father, "What does that have to do with anything."

Vegeta gave his son a long look, but kept his voice even, "Your instincts are telling you he's a threat." The prince explained, as if it was simple.

"But I don't react this way with Goten, and he's unmated. Besides, why would I think Mirai is a threat, I'm not interested in any girls right now." Trunks countered.

Vegeta was quiet for a moment, before finally saying, "That's just it, you are not interested in any _girls_."

--

Goku gave a heavy sigh, and patted his stomach as he finished the last of the pancakes. "That hit the spot." The saiyan hummed cheerfully to himself.

Gohan quickly followed, placing his own fork down and looking over to his mother, "Yeah, breakfast was great mom thank you."

"Oh I'm just happy you joined us this morning Gohan," Chichi replied wistfully as she walked over and gathered up the plates.

Goku perked up once his plate was taken from in front of him, and turned to Mirai, "So you ready for a nice spar Mirai? Its been a while."

"Spar?" Goten questioned, his mouth full of eggs, "You're going to spar?"

"That is why Goku and Gohan invited me this morning," Mirai replied.

"Its time we catch up," Gohan replied, in sync all three men stood up. Goten dropped his fork on his table, and began to stand up as well, until a small hand fell on his shoulder.

"Oh no Goten," Chichi sang out, "I need you to stay here and do the dishes."

"What?" Goten exclaimed, turning to his mother, "But mom!"

Chichi shook her head, "No, I'm going too. Videl will be there with Pan and we're going to watch. These dishes won't wash themselves."

Goten turned his pleading eyes on Goku, who looked just as lost, "Sorry son, do what your mother says."

He could feel Chichi vigorously nodding behind him, "You can come outside when the dishes are done."

The group dispersed outside without another word. Chichi leading the pack, and Mirai last, giving Goten one apologetic glance before leaving. Goten felt his heart quicken at the look, he turned on heel to the dishes that waited for him. Away from those piercing blue eyes.

--

Trunks stared at his father for a long time. He tried to talk a couple times, but his vocals refused to work, and when they did finally work a ugly gruggling sound came out of his mouth, before he quickly spurted, "What are you trying to say."

"Why do you think you haven't been jealous of Goten, another unmated saiyan?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know," Trunks snapped back, "Maybe because he's my _best friend_."

"Best friend, and mate." Vegeta added. His son made a loud frustrated sound, which Vegeta shrugged at, "There's no need to be angry. Kakorot and I have known for a long time that you two would probably mate."

"You've _known_," Trunks all but screeched, "But I haven't even known… does Goten know?"

Vegeta paused at this, seemingly thinking it over before shaking his head, "I doubt it. The boy does take after his father in naivety." Trunks' eyes narrowed at his father at the mention of Goten, and Vegeta smirked when he noticed this, "See you're already getting protective of him. Its nothing to be ashamed of son, saiyan males use to mate with each other all the time on Vegeta-Sei, the fact that your mate is a male does not concern me. He does have saiyan blood."

Trunks stood silently for a moment, as he soaked all this in.

Goten and Him? It seemed silly at first, but with more thought to it, Trunks had to admit that he enjoyed spending time with Goten much more then he ever had with any of his girlfriends. They already had such a strong bond, from being raised with one another. Goten could tell when he was feeling happy, or stressed, or depressed, and he could do the same for Goten.

"I need to talk to Goten," Trunks said in a rush turning on his heel to leave the room.

--

His hands were soapy, and wrinkled, he wasn't even half way through the dishes. How did his mother do this every morning. Goten sighed, and picked up the next dish he needed to clean, when he heard the front door open.

_Or great, they're already done. _

"Goten?"

Goten tensed at the voice. He spun around and saw Mirai walk into the kitchen. His hair and body was wet with sweat, and face flushed slightly from the work out. Goten worked his jaw, and felt a heavy gulp make its way down his throat. Mirai greeted him with a uneasy smile, "I came in looking for some water," Mirai said.

"Oh," Goten answered dumbly, "Uh… mom keeps some bottles in the fridge." He nodded his head towards the fridge, then turned back to the dishes.

Why was he always so nervous around Mirai? He never got flustered around Trunks? Never. So why-

"Goten?" came Mirai's voice, from right behind him.

"Uh?" Goten's head snapped up, and he turned to talk to Mirai but found himself staring at the older boys firm chest.

Mirai's chuckling filled his ears, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Mirai explained, "I just thought I'd ask how you and Trunks are."

"Oh," Goten exhaled slowly, "You… You were right. We've made up. He was just being…"

"Himself." Mirai finished nodding, "Its good you two made up. But Goten, If I can say something." Goten was quiet, and Mirai carried on, "From what I can see of your friendship, you seem to give to Trunks a lot more then you receive."

"What?" Goten asked, confused by this statement.

"It just surprises me how much you put up with him." Mirai sighed, "In my opinion you can do so much better."

Mirai's next movement was so sudden, and surprising, Goten, who was already dazed as he considered the older saiyans words, didn't even realize that Mirai's soft lips were brushing against his own. When he did realize what was happening, the lips was gone just as quickly as they had appeared.

Mirai pulled back and smiled at Goten, "Much better."

Sorry for the long wait guys, this chapter was being difficult to write. So it probably isn't very good either. But I'll edit it later. Hope you enjoy it, the next one should be up soon. Thanks and Review!


End file.
